Ed Wars: The Series
ED WARS ED WARS is a series created by Segafan98(Colton), about three jedi knights who have joined the rebellion after the rise of the galactic empire at the hands of Darth Fiets, formerly known as Kevin Skywalker. The knights include Eddy-Wan Kenobi, Edd Skywalker and Ed Katarn. Now there is an ongoing war and only one side will come out on top. Characters Ed Katarn- The first of the jedi knights, an experienced knight he is the most cunning of the three and most powerful. Edd Skywalker- Distant relative of Kevin Skywalker, Edd is the new hope of the galaxy and will stop at nothing to bring down his cousin. Eddy-Wan Kenobi- Kevin's old friend, Eddy is aware of the danger that Darth Fiets is capable of. He is the best with a lightsaber and one of the best jedis there is. Darth Fiets- Formerly known as Kevin Skywalker, the greatest pilot in the universe, Darth Fiets is the Dark lord of the Sith. Sarah Jade- An ex- smuggler and emporer hand, Sarah Jade is an expert force user and a great jedi. Princess Nazz- The leader of the rebel alliance. After the destruction of her home planet Alderan, the princess swore revenge against the galactic empire. Jim Solo- SMuggler, Pilot, Charmer, Jim Solo is an expert pilot and a target to the hutts. Rolfbacca- Jim's co-pilot and best friend. A son of a shepherd, Rolfbacca is described best as a walking carpet. Plank- The silent jedi master that resides in the Dagobah system. Johnny Fett- A rutheless and sly bounty hunter that is on the hunt for Solo. Episode 1: Infiltrate the Sith Crawl: "It is a time of war for the rebel alliance as they attack the Galactic Empire. Jedis, Ed Katarn, Edd Skywalker and Eddy-Wan Kenobi pilot their way to a galactic cruiser where Darth Fiets is believed to reside to bring down the Sith '' ''Lord once and for all." The three jedi fly through space as they near the galactic cruiser. "I have a bad feeling about this!" Starts Eddy."Not much of a pilot?" asks Edd."He never has been haha!" adds Ed. "Let's just make it to the ship before I get even more nauseous.""Imperial fighters coming in!" shouts Ed."I got these guys,you get to the ship." comes another voice."Thanks Jim!" tows Edd. A dog fight ensues where Ed's ship is damaged but not destroyed. Edd, being the great pilot he is is able to out maneuver the ships as he blasts at the Command deck, blowing half the galactic cruiser as it destroys the protective shields. The three jedi fly into the ship, exit their ships and attack the oncoming storm troopers. "Edd if you can get to the power station and expose the core, Jim and Rolfbacca can destroy it!" claims Eddy. "What if you guys aren't out of their?" asks Jim. "If it comes to that you still need to destroy it!" adds Edd. Just as Edd leaves for the generator room it cuts to black. Episode 2: Destroy the Sith Fade into Edd running through the halls of the imperial cruiser as Ed and Eddy fight off stormtroopers. (to be continued...)